The Right Expertise
by rbrown
Summary: Has anyone noticed the amount of angst going on in Bones Fan Fiction world right now? A fluffy Bones/Booth get together one-shot to lighten the mood. NONE of the spoilers beyond the most recent episode that seem to have everyone really depressed.


**A complete experiment on my part, and frankly, far too short. But it was totally impulsive and pretty damn fun to write. I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sometimes there's a case that's inexplicably satisfying. The squints, led fearlessly by Dr. Temperance Brennan, collect evidence the "bad guy" would never have thought they were leaving behind. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth completely dissects the wrongdoer in the interrogation room, and justice is sweetly served.

These cases are worth remembering when victory is not so sweet, when the crime is so appalling, justice doesn't seem like enough. After all, nothing will bring that life back. Yet, this is what they all signed up for. Even in these utterly bittersweet moments, it's about doing the right thing. They were the good guys, each person in that lab, but bringing justice to that victim is a tremendous burden.

Booth and Brennan seemed immersed in this kind of philosophical thought as Brennan mindlessly swirled the last inch or two of beer in the bottom of her bottle. They were in the process of getting snowed in—again—and she really should be more worried about getting back to her apartment before she was stuck at his.

But sweet, mindless lethargy had swept over the partners after a case that had left Booth practically immobile after a spectacular tackle during a chase had left Booth's back spectacularly sore. Booth was in a drug-induced state of indifference sprawled out on the coach. Brennan wasn't even sure when or how he'd managed to get into sweat pants and a t-shirt, but, God, as good as his chest looked in a suit, it looked all the better barely concealed in a tee.

"Booth," she mumbled sleepily. "I should go home. Snowmageddon is closing in on us."

"Ha, I am becoming quite amusing," she added.

"Mmmpfff…" Booth replied with a cryptic wave of his hand.

"Booth, are you really that out of it?"

"…just …warm and cozy…" he murmured, barely raising his head to give her a small wink.

He was so damn charming. It wasn't even fair. And they way he always placed his hand at the small of her back, it made her feel completely… wanted in this world, and that thought was almost more than she could take.

"Cozy?" She smiled.

God, it was like her secret weapon. As if her smoldering blue eyes weren't enough, her smile, well, that just would have him completely undone.

"Cozy," he affirmed more clearly. "You should just stay here and be cozy too."

"How do you suggest I go about that, Booth?"

Did he mention that the way she said his name just drove him wild?

He almost choked on his tongue thinking of all the ways _she could go about that_.

Impulsively he said, "Come 'ere," sitting up onto his elbows.

"I have to tell you the secret of warm and cozy."

She smiled at his game, and leaned in close to him. She loved that they so often broke their culture's norms for personal space.

She was close to him, and he smiled, the patented Booth smile, that made her feel completely illogical things. In fact, it just made her _feel_. He was good at that.

With complete reckless abandon he planted an eighth grade caliber kiss on her lips, lightening quick and completely ridiculous.

She was stunned to silence. He _liked_ that. A lot. A stray wisp of her hair fell from behind her ear, and it gave him goose bumps. His fingers twitched wishfully.

"Bones, _I am_ the secret to warm and cozy," he whispered slyly not breaking eye contact with her. "In fact, I am an expert in matters of things cozy."

"Well…" Her eyes were twinkling, "Sir, I defer to your expertise on the matter."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him completely as if Booth was the one who had finally given her permission.

He pulled the blanket over them as he said a short prayer hoping he wasn't in a coma.

"I'm not going to share you, Bones," he mumbled after becoming blissfully more warm and cozy than even he thought ever possible.

"Mmmpfff..k…Ooth" she breathed into his chest. Maybe she was awake, but everything felt hazy like a dream.

"Are there going to be horrible consequences for this?" He asked hesitantly; might as well keep the foolish risk-taking going.

"Not in the foreseeable future," she replied genuinely before placing a kiss on his sternum.

He had to be in a coma. Had to be.

"See? I'm pretty good at this cozy thing, huh?" he boasted smugly as ran he played carelessly with her hair. He felt delirious.

"You could say, you're a Bones-afide expert," she quipped, looking up to rest her forehead on his contentedly.

They were both smiling like idiots now. This, they realized, would be cataloged amongst the litany of moments that were already distinctly _theirs._

"You are really becoming quite amusing," he laughed before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her even more fully to his body.


End file.
